


Una broma en secreto

by wasurete



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasurete/pseuds/wasurete
Summary: Alguien descubre el secreto que tiene Henry Bowers con Patrick Hockstetter





	Una broma en secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta obra le pertenecen a Stephen King, este trabajo es solo para la diversión y entretenimiento del espectador.

Un chico de cabello negro y lentes entró a los baños, llevaba horas conteniéndose de ir a estos, pues sabía que a esa hora aquellos bravucones estaban allí, de seguro fumando algún cigarrillo.  
Pero ya no podría aguantar más tiempo. Salió corriendo del salón y entró a estos, asomándose de que no estuviesen aquellos chicos en el lugar.  
Al abrir la puerta con sigilo, se asomó. No había nadie. Que suerte. Entró con cuidado aún sin confianza, y en silencio llegó a un cubículo encerrándose.  
—Mnh —su cuerpo se sacudió, dando un salto pequeño. Temió por su vida. Que tal y ese monstruo de las alcantarillas estaba allí, iba a devorarlo y desaparecía. No habría ningún testigo, ya no vería a ninguno de los perdedores y sobre todo, no volvería a escuchar a Eds. Un terror le invadió pensando en aquello.  
—Ngm —aquel ruido le asustó, parecían voces ahogadas. ¿Y si estaba devorando a algún niño ahora?  
"Oh no Richie, debes salir de aquí ahora"  
Subió la bragueta de su pantalón, estaba dispuesto a marcharse.  
—ahh —otro sonido, provenían del cubículo vecino.  
Richie ante su curiosidad se subió a la taza del baño, parándose de puntillas para alcanzar a visualizar al otro lado de ese muro.  
Observó a un chico, pelinegro, ¿arrodillado? No alcanzaba a ver bien, pues su estatura se lo impedía. Hizo un mayor esfuerzo y pudo visualizar mejor.  
Un chico rubio, sentado en el retrete. Sus piernas elevadas al aire. Tomadas por aquel muchacho de cabello negro, que se encontraba inclinado entre ellas.  
"Oh mierda"  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
Estaba 100% seguro de quiénes eran.  
"Richie sal de aquí o te matarán"  
Más su cuerpo no se movió, su vista se concentraba en esos chicos. Tratando de descifrar qué hacían.  
—Oh Henry —el chico mayor se separó de ese lugar. Lamiéndose los labios con lujuria— si tan solo vieras tu rostro ahora.  
—Cierra la boca Patrick —aquella voz taladró los tímpanos de Richie. Jamás podría imaginarse escuchar tan débil a ese muchacho. Además de que estaba temblando demasiado.  
—Sé que te gusta, tu erección lo dice —el mayor tomó ese pedazo de carne aún erecto y empezó a bajar y subir su mano.  
—No soy un puto maricon —el rubio sólo observaba la mano de su compañero.  
—Di que te gusta —el pelinegro se elevó quedando bastante cerca del rostro del rubio.  
Seguro recibiría un gran golpe, pensó Richie, sonrió; podría presenciar cómo Henry Bowers golpearía a ese panzón asqueroso. Más fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de eso, el mayor besó al chico, y esa acción inesperada, por parte de Richie, creció cuando el rubio le empezó a corresponder.  
Se escuchaba aquel acto húmedo, resonar por el baño. O eso lo presenciaba el perdedor, que en ningún momento apartó la vista de esos dos.  
Se separaron. Patrick lamió el labio inferior de su amigo y este abrió la boca. Pudo ver como el pelinegro introducía la lengua en su interior, y esta vez, Henry le rodeó con los brazos el cuello. Otra separación por falta de aire.  
—B-basta Patrick —el rubio se veía vulnerable. Sonrojado, competente y bastante agitado.  
—Vamos, no es la primera vez que me lo pides pero sé que lo deseas —el mayor se separó, para regresar a la posición inicial. Y lamió el miembro de su compañero, lentamente. Posterior lo introdujo en su boca, subiendo y bajando por el.  
Henry llevó sus manos a su boca, evitando que aquellos sonidos se escucharán, convirtiéndose en gemidos ahogados. Se torció un poco hacia atrás, entre las lagrimillas que se le escapaban por el placer pudo visualizar la sombra de alguien, que se escondió bastante rápido.  
"Oh mierda, Richie eres hombre muerto" iba a bajarse e irse corriendo. Pero se detuvo escuchando a patrick con atención.  
—Te viniste rápido Henry —regresó asomarse, viendo al mayor lamiéndose sus propios dedos, con aquel líquido viscoso.  
—Cierra la p-puta boca —el rubio tomó sus pantalones.  
— ¿Quieres ver algo más? —su compañero le observó con curiosidad—. Tu silencio, lo tomaré como un sí —Patrick le volvió a tomar las piernas. Posicionando una de ellas en su hombro. Un dedo lo metió sin aviso al interior del rubio.  
Richie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, qué demonios hacía ese lunático.  
Un golpe resonó. Henry había proporcionado un puñetazo en la mejilla al otro, el cual se estrelló en la puerta del cubículo.  
—Mierda, ¿qué pasa contigo Henry?  
—Te lo volveré a repetir, no soy un jodido marica. Así que en tu puta vida, vuelvas a hacer eso —el rubio al fin se puso su pantalón.  
—Oh vamos Henry, siempre sales con eso cuando tú y yo sabemos que no es así —Patrick se levantó del suelo acorralando a su amigo en la estreches del cubículo. Le tomó de las mejillas, usando algo de fuerza— ¿Cuantas veces te he masturbado? ¿Te la he mamado? ¿Cuantas veces se te ha parado por mí? Y eso que soy un hombre.  
—Vete a la mierda Patrick. Y sí llegas a decir algo de esto yo contaré tu puto secreto, lunático de mierda.  
—¿Cuál secreto? ¿acaso hablas de la relación que tengo contigo?  
—Tu y yo no tenemos ninguna puta relación.  
—¿No Henry? —el chico se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.  
—Diré lo de tu hermano —Henry le observó desafiándolo.  
—Siempre amenazándome con eso —el pelinegro sonrió— ¿sabes? —le rodeó con el brazo, tocando y acariciando su entrada sobre el pantalón— este lugar sirve para darte placer Henry, solo se debe preparar. Un dedo, dos...tres y ¿sabes lo que viene? —sonrió con satisfacción observando el sonrojo que creció en el rostro del rubio— mi polla penetrándote Henry.  
El nombrado rechinó los dientes.  
Detestaba a ese maldito, pero tampoco quería dañarlo.  
—Me largo —el chico estaba bastante serio. Sin embargo, no hacía el intento de retirarlo de la puerta.  
—Claro bebé —el chico abrió la puerta. —pronto serás mío —le dio una nalgada.  
El rubio molesto le estrelló en el muro del cubículo.  
—Sí vuelves a hacer eso te cortaré las bolas, maldito marica —le soltó, aventándole al retrete.  
Se dirigió a la puerta previamente abierta, antes de salir miró hacia arriba, buscando algo. No encontró nada y se marchó. Estaba seguro de ver a alguien, pero no le distinguió. Salió del baño, para pensar mejor todas las cosas de las bromas que Patrick le hacía cuando estaban a solas, porque después de todo solo era eso, bromas, bromas en secreto que le jugaba aquel chico al que detestaba y al mismo tiempo...bueno ese otro sentimiento no lo quería reconocer.  
—Hey idiota, sí le cuentas nuestro secreto a alguien...yo personalmente te mataré— habló Patrick cuando corroboró que su amigo se había marchado del lugar —¿Te quedó claro, perdedor?  
"Mierda" Richie abrió la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraba, no tendría a donde ir, ese matón le daría la golpiza de su vida. Observó a Patrick que llevaba en su rostro una gran sonrisa.  
—Estas advertido— Dicho esto el mayor se retiró, dejando a Richie con una gran duda del por qué no lo golpeó.  
Pero Patrick estaba bastante alegre, sabia que pronto tendría a Henry Bowers debajo de él gimiendo como una puta. Se relamió los labios imaginándose esa escena. Seguiría con el rubio hasta consumirlo en secreto.


End file.
